


Пять нехоженых дорог (и один пройденный путь)

by Anerin



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood Brothers, Break Up, Cultural Conflict, Death, Deathfic, Dogs, Fate, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Gay Shepherds, Hopeful Ending, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Other, Shieldbearers, Teen Romance, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Anerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история по схеме 5+1 о том, как Марк Флавий Аквила и Эска, сын Куновала могли бы встретиться, и к счастью, не встретились – и одной действительно случившейся встрече, которая прошла значительно лучше. Фактически, набор депрессивных AU в каноничном историческом периоде и немного счастья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Человек из болота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Roads Not Taken (And One That Was)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297725) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Примечания автора: за исключением шестой части, это не радостные истории, и весь фик идет с общим предупреждением о смерти главных героев и достаточно откровенном изображении жестокости (ничего хуже, чем у Сатклифф). 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто предлагал конструктивные комментарии и помощь с фактами во время работы над черновиком, включая Smillaraaq, bunn и Sineala, а также всем, кто поддерживал эту затею.
> 
> Дополнительные предупреждения и саммари идут в начале каждой главы.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой жизни центурион Марк Флавий Аквила первым под свое командование получает Шестой легион Виктикс, Победоносный, расположенный под Эбораком. Это как раз такая должность, которая дается человеку, который всегда был хорошим солдатом, но имя чьего отца запятнано. И во время службы он обнаруживает свидетельства ужасного восстания, случившегося несколько лет назад…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения для главы 1:** смерть главного персонажа, человеческое жертвоприношение в прошлом.

Мечтая в детстве в Этрурии о том, что бы стать солдатом, Марк Аквила никогда не думал, что первой под свое командование он получит последнюю центурию самой не обученной когорты VI Победоносного легиона, и тем более, что ему придется осушать болота. Его ноги чесались от засохшей грязи и укусов насекомых, болотный запах серы и гнили пропитывал все и придавал вкус его еде, и чувствовал он себя так, словно не спал ни одной целой ночи со времени перевода в Британию.  
  
Казалось, весь план проклят с самого начала. Местное племя бригантов не делало ничего явного вроде нападений, нет, но каждое утро не доставало всё большего числа инструментов и бревен, и дичи не было на мили вокруг – людям оставалось есть только изюм и пшеничную кашу. По приказаниям сверху надо было игнорировать эти мелкие неудобства, но вышестоящему командованию Марка не нужно было иметь дело с восьмьюдесятью мокрыми, голодными, раздражительными солдатами, вино на паек которых необъяснимым образом исчезло – неважно, украдено оно было кем-то из членов племени или каким-то предприимчивым солдатом, решившим продать его племени – а также со вздорными инженерами, которые отдавали приказы так, словно они здесь командовали, и заставляли остальных солдат щетиниться и огрызаться, как дворняжек в тесной конуре.  
  
А еще были палатки, о которых вообще невыносимо думать. Он надеялся только, что они закончатся работу до того, как начнутся осенние дожди.  
  
– Командир! В торфяном болоте тело! – прокричал кто-то снизу.  
  
Марк вздохнул и начал спускать по холму, его опцион Нектовелий не отставал. Идеальное окончание идеального дня. Скорее всего, это просто какой-то местный, зарезанный ножом в споре и сброшенный в болото, или фермер, заблудившийся в тумане и утонувший, но, если это римлянин с признаками убийства, придется обратиться к городским властям для расследования. И тогда надо будет иметь дело с политикой. Марк ненавидел политику; именно поэтому он начал службу обычным солдатом, как его отец, а не подал заявление на должность помощника префекта.  
  
Но предмет, на который указывал инженер в торфяном болоте сначала не был похож на тело, скорее, на скрученный ком блестящей потемневшей кожи. Марк прищурился; позади него Нектовелий резко втянул воздух и пробормотал что-то на родной бриттском. Хотя Марк понемногу изучал язык, речь его опциона была слишком быстрой и встревоженной, что бы он мог ее понять.  
  
А потом он _увидел_ это: слегка ссохшиеся поднятые конечности; как ни странно, человеческое лицо, хотя оно было черным и кожистым, немного искривленным; прядь рыжих волос. На одной руке проступали более темные пятна – у некоторых представителей племени были постоянные узоры на коже – и тяжелая золотая гривна вокруг шеи. Это – был – мужчина или, может быть, мальчик; хоть это и не было похоже на пергаментные, иссушенные и изъеденные песком и пустынным ветром трупы, которые он иногда видел при возведении укреплений в Иудее. Было что-то странное и пугающее в этом трупе, как будто бы он мог открыть свои ужасные глаза и заговорить.  
  
По телу Марк пробежала дрожь, словно его ударил поток зимнего ветра. Он не хотел думать о том, что умерший мог бы сказать.  
  
– Тройная смерть, – очень тихо произнес Нектовелий позади него. – Он был сыном вождя, скорее всего, бригантского. Жертвоприношение.  
  
В горле Марка поднялась желчь, но он сглотнул ее. Солдаты шептались о том, что некоторые племена всё еще приносили в жертву людей на секретных ритуалах, несмотря на запрещающие законы, но он считал это просто слухами. Несомненно, с приходом Рима люди должны были осознать варварство таких практик.  
  
– Сложно сказать, как давно он умер, но здесь было восстание около пяти – нет, шести – лет назад, – сказал Нектовелий. – Я думаю, он отдал тогда свою жизнь за победу. Не то чтобы это помогло его людям.

  
Марк не мог понять по голосу своего опциона, что тот думал о принесении в жертву мужчины. Нектовелий был из думнониев, живущих на юге, но еще он был римским гражданином, спустившимся в темноту земли и поднявшимся со знаком Ворона на лбу, как и Марк [1].  
  
На лице инженера, римлянина, было отвращение, такое же отвращение, какое испытывал Марк.  
  
– Что прикажете с ним делать, командир?  
  
Марк задумался. Первой мыслью было сжечь тело – будет ли оно вообще гореть? – или похоронить его глубоко в негашеной извести и забыть, что видел когда-либо. Но он не хотел рисковать и злить местных бригантов еще больше, и еще почему-то не желал умалять значение жертвы этого человека, кем бы он ни был. «Уберите его в сторону, из рабочей зоны, – сказал он. – Осторожно! И прикройте это – его – чем-нибудь. Я пойду в поселение и спрошу вождя о том, что необходимо сделать. Нектовелий, ты должен пойти со мной, чтобы переводить».  
  
Как оказалось, местный вождь говорил на латыни достаточно хорошо, так что Марку не требовалась помощь Нектовелия как переводчика. Изборожденное морщинами лицо вождя ничего не выдавало. «Мы придем и заберем тело», – сказал он с сильным бриттским акцентом. Он не поблагодарил Марка, но Марк не ожидал благодарности. Похоронят ли бриганты мертвого с честью, подобающей благородным делам сына вождя? Или он уничтожат тело, потому что жертва не смогла принести им победу? Это не должно было иметь для него значения; что было важно, так это то, что человек из болота больше не будет заставлять людей перешептываться и делать жесты защиты от зла, замедляя их работу еще сильнее.  
  
И всё же, какая-то часть его хотела знать судьбу тела этого человека, несмотря на то, что душа его давно умерла. Должно быть, он был храбрым, – потому что пошел на смерть по собственной воле, в отсутствие запала битвы, который бы притупил страх, – и потому, что он принес себя в жертву ради своего народа. Возможно, это было похоже на то, что сделал Публий Мус несколькими веками ранее, когда он посвятил себя богам подземного царства и выехал в одиночку на битву с галлами при Сентинуме: своего рода _devotio_ [2].  
  
Когда они вернулись в лагерь, Нектовелий наклонился к нему и сказал: «Я слышал разговоры жителей деревни. Он был сыном предыдущего вождя, Куновала, который возглавил восстание, – Эска, так звали этого человека, хотя я не знаю, было ли это его именем раньше или так его стали звать, потому что был жертвоприношением водам» [3].  
  
– _Эска_ , – думал Марк. – На латыни это значило «пища». Блюдо для богов - возможно, но в конце концов это не принесло ни самому человеку, ни его народу никакой пользы. Для них было бы лучше склониться перед Римом – и жить.  
  
И все же, делая приношения Митре в тот вечер, он думал о человеке из болота и молился о том, что бы душа того пировала под сводами залов его собственных богов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] _Corax_ (лат. ворон обыкновенный) – первая из семи ступеней инициации в греко-римском культе Митры. Митре, в основном, поклонялись солдаты.
> 
> [2] _Devotio_ – крайняя форма votum, при которой римский полководец давал обет в сражении принести в жертву хтоническим богам жизни врагов и свою собственную в обмен на победу.
> 
> [3] _Isca_ – текущая вода (бриттский кельтский). Также uisce – вода (ирландский).
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания автора:
> 
> Больше о [devotio и Публие Децие Мусе](http://www.livius.org/de-dh/devotio/devotio.html) (англ.).
> 
> Имя Нектовелий, на самом деле, носили бриганты, а не думноны (насколько я знаю), но у нас такой недостаток британских имен, явно соотнесенных с конкретным племенем, что я это позаимствовала, для разнообразия. Вы можете узнать больше о Нектовелие, сыне Виндекса в занимательном посте, который сделала Sineala [здесь](http://sineala.livejournal.com/1636857.html) (англ.).


	2. Мальчик из моря

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой жизни, бригантская семейная пара усыновила римского мальчика, найденного на месте кораблекрушения, и он беззаботно рос вместе с сыном вождя Куновала. К сожалению, жизнь в долине не могла стать вечной идиллией для Маркоса и Эски, потому что Рим ненасытен…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения для главы 2:** подразумевается смерть главного персонажа, убийство детей «за кадром».

С его любимого дерева Маркосу была видна вся долина, от маленького домика его _альтразу_ с земляными стенами до огромного укрепленного в холме форта, принадлежащего семье Куновала. Весной листья прятали его зеленым плащом, танцевавшем на ветерке, так что крики других детей, которые играли или пасли овец, долетали до него приглушенными. Ему нравилась тишина здесь, наедине с ветром и собственными мыслями.  
  
В тот день он пробегал пальцами по золотой подвеске, которая была на нем, когда _мама_ и _альтразу_ нашли его на берегу, – он был без сознания, но не отпускал потрепанную морем деревяшку. Маркос часто так делал, словно мог принудить ее раскрыть секрет его рождения с помощью этого застывшего в крике орла, выгравированного на золотой фольге, покрывавшей гремящий тяжелый мешочек. Это была странная вещь: если бы не золото, он бы подумал, что это игрушка для младенцев, но кто знает этих римлян? Она создавала ощущение заключенной в ней силы, как те предметы, которые создавал главный друид для защиты племени. Может быть, его римская мать думала, что эта вещь защитит его.  
  
Если так, она это сделала, потому что на том берегу еще дышал только он один, когда пришли его приемные родители. Но сколько бы раз он ни прижимал пальцы к распростертым крыльям орла и ни произносил все те римские слова, которые помнил – _mater, pater, canis_ – имя, которое дала ему римская мать, упрямо оставалось скрытым, смытым волнами. Однажды _мама_ сказала ему, что, должно быть, морской бог Ноденс забрал имя Маркоса в обмен на его жизнь.  
  
Теперь он был бригантом, как _мама_ , и когда он станет старше, он посвятит свое копье Куновалу, как это сделал _альтразу_ и те пятьдесят мужчин, что поддерживали его.  
  
Он чуть не уронил подвеску, когда ветви под ним яростно зашелестели; но смог убрать ее и вытащить нож, схватившись другой рукой за крепкую ветку.  
  
Это был всего ли Эска, сын вождя. Он с улыбкой вглядывался в Маркоса, подняв свое узкое лицо вверх. Его кожа порозовела после подъема в гору, а на лбу была размазана грязь. «Мне было интересно, куда ты всё время пропадаешь», – сказал он, и Маркос ощутил волну обиды из-за того, что потерял свое тайное убежище. Был бы это любой другой мальчишка, с ним можно было бы подраться и гарантировать, что дерево останется только в его распоряжении, но это был сын Куновала. Дерево уже никогда больше не будет по-настоящему принадлежать ему.  
  
– Мне нравится тут, – пробормотал Маркос. – Здесь тихо.  
  
– А, – сказал Эска, и веселье исчезло из выражения его лица, – я… мне уйти?  
  
И он выглядел таким расстроенным при мысли об этом, что Маркос уже не мог на него сердиться. Эске просто было любопытно, и он никогда не относился к Маркосу иначе, чем к другим мальчикам, тем, у которых бриттские матери. «Всё в порядке, – произнес Маркос. – Оставайся, если хочешь».  
  
К его удивлению, Эска больше ничего не сказал, а просто уселся на развилку ветвей чуть ниже и прислонился спиной к стволу дерева. Они просидели некоторое время в уютной тишине, и так же молча спустились вниз, когда голоса других детей стали тише. Время приближалось к вечернему приему пищу, и Маркос уже практически чувствовал вкус маминых тушеных овощей с мясом.  
  
– Придешь поесть с нами? – спросил он, испытывая смущение. Мама хорошо готовила, но ее блюда, конечно же, не могли сравниться с тем, к чему привык сын вождя.  
  
Лицо Эски озарила ослепительная улыбка, вызвавшая у Маркоса такое же ощущение счастья, как когда  _альтразу_ подарил ему первого щенка: охотничью гончую, которую он сам должен был вырастить. «Я сочту за честь. – Он наклонился к Маркосу и достал лист из его волос, шепча, – Чтобы никто узнал твоей тайны». И Маркос знал, что однажды он будет предан Эске, мечом и сердцем.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Когда Эска привел его сюда впервые, Маркос чуть не запаниковал, ему казалось, что темные камни утеса обступали его со всех сторон и он окажется запертым здесь навсегда, неспособный сдвинуться ни вперед, ни назад. А потом показался узкий проход в крохотную прекрасную долину, размеров которой хваталось только, что бы Маркос и Эска могли удобно улечься на траве рядом с ручьем, сочащимся из толщи скалы и капающим в прохладное маленькое озеро свежей воды. Это было тайное убежище Эски, открытое в обмен на знание о любимом дереве Маркоса, и они хранили эти секреты в течение всех тех лет, что росли, пока Маркос не стал уже практически мужчиной.  
  
На дворе стояло последнее лето их детства. Когда листья сменят цвет и придут заморозки, он примет участие в тайных ритуалах вместе с другими юношами, достигшими совершеннолетия; и тогда он будет считаться мужчиной, способным по своей воле присягать на верность копьем и наплечным щитом.  
  
Эска был необычайно тихим в тот день, и движения его ножа были отрывистыми. Обычно он бы вырезал маленькую гончую, или орла, или какое-либо другое животное для своих младших братьев, но в тот день ветка в его руке была источена практически в ничто, гора белой стружки всё росла у его ног, а между бровей залегла складка.  
  
Потом он выругался, уронив оставшуюся часть ветки, и засунул большой палец в рот.  
  
– Эска, – спросил Маркос, – что тебя беспокоит?  
  
Эска смотрел в его сторону, стиснув зубы. Порезанный палец он сжимался большим и указательным другой руки, измазанными в крови. На взгляд Маркоса, порез был неглубоким, но даже маленькие раны могут сильно кровоточить.  
  
Когда стало ясно, что Эска не ответит, Маркос вздохнул и наклонился, что смочить край туники холодной водой из озера.  
  
– Иди сюда, дурачьё. – Он был единственным человеком, за исключением семьи вождя, кто мог сказать такое сыну Куновала, и это вызывало у Эски улыбку, вопреки всякой логике.  
  
На этот раз Эска не улыбнулся, но он позволил Маркосу стереть кровь и прижать прохладную мокрую ткань к порезу. Наконец он сказал: «Просто этой осенью ты станешь мужчиной, а я нет». Раньше их разница в возрасте всегда казалась незначительной, но теперь Маркос неожиданно и остро захотел подождать, чтобы они могли предстать перед богами вместе. Впервые появятся вещи, которые он не сможет рассказать Эске, – не в ближайшие два лета.  
  
– Два года – это не так уж и долго. – Маркос старался говорить беззаботно, хотя чувствовал, что, на самом деле, это очень долго.  
  
Эска резко высвободил руку – Маркос подумал, что кровь пойдет снова – и сжал руки Маркоса своими. «Обещай, что ты не посвятишь свое копье другому, обещай! – он говорил приглушенно и порывисто. – Обещай, что подождешь, что ты будешь моим оруженосцем и ни чьим другим, _моим_!»  
  
Маркос сглотнул, застигнутый врасплох напором Эски. «Буду, – обещал он, не испытывая сомнений; никаких сомнений не было с того дня под деревом, когда Эска улыбнулся ему. Будет несложно подождать два лета, ради Эски – несложно. – Я уже твой, и ты хорошо это знаешь».  
  
А потом Эска целовал его, горячо и нетерпеливо, сжимая Маркоса и неуклюже переплетая все их конечности. Маркос был настолько удивлен, что просто позволил Эске продолжить, приоткрыл рот и ответил на поцелуй. Он прикасались друг к другу раньше, как это делают мальчики, и, конечно, они срывали поцелуи с губ девочек постарше, но никогда не целовали друг друга. По правде сказать, каждый поцелуй, который был у Маркоса раньше, был просто бледной тенью настоящей вещи по сравнению с этим.  
Радость укутывала его, когда они опустились в благоухающие травы, светом разливалась в его груди. Два года – это недолго, совсем недолго.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Они хорошо поели прошлой ночью, слушая звуки тяжелых шагов на дороге от Римской стены; теперь не нужно было экономить еду – не тогда, когда ветер нес запах их смерти. Чуть раньше тем вечером мать Эски преклонила колена перед ножом своего мужа, спокойно, с достоинством правительницы, которой она была. А до того она задушила двух своих маленьких сыновей, близнецов, которые всегда были с Эской с тех пор, как научились ходить. Маркос смотрел на то, как их маленькие тела уносят для погребения, и чувствовал угрызения совести за все те дни, когда он и Эска их избегали, лишь смеясь над разочарованием детей.  
  
Но теперь это не имело значения. Как и смерть Мандуориги, или другие женщины и дети поселения, которые будут лежать в земле еще до конца ночи, или те, кто слишком боялся поступить как должно и окажется в рабстве. Никто не верил, что Рим можно остановить; это был всего лишь последний яркий всполох умирающего костра, последний упрямый язык пламени в опускающейся ночной тьме.  
  
И поэтому они ели досыта, по крайней мере, воины. Запасы зерна ушли на приготовление хлеба и каши; остатки высушенных летних плодов были запечены вместе с той дичью, которую смогли принести охотники. Все было сухим словно кости и осенние листья; само племя уже давно было иссушено голодом и смотрело на мир запавшими глазами. Маркос ел осторожно, чтобы ему не стало плохо после долгого голодания. Пока затухали костры и бард Куновала заканчивал петь все грустные песни, которые начал, Маркос видел, как в темноте за теплым золотым кольцом света от костра исчезали другие, вместе с оставшимся в живых женщинами, с друзьями и братьями по оружию, и чувствовал своим плечом плечо Эски, его успокаивающее тепло.  
  
– Пойдем, – сказал он, и Эска последовал за ним, без улыбки на лице. В жутко затихшей деревне уединиться было легко. Они раздевали друг друга с легкостью, которая приходит от долгой практики, руками и ртом исследуя знакомые пути, и какое-то время спустя, переполненный эмоцией, которую не смог бы назвать, желанием, которое уже не смог бы исполнить, Маркос наклонился и прижал свои губы к груди Эски, над сердцем, а потом к его соску.  
  
Эска над ним резко втянул воздух в легкие, и Маркос знал – он понял, это был не просто поцелую, обычный знак привязанности, но присяга на верность, и знак любви, и всё то, что они никогда не называли словами. Потом Эска опустил руку ему на голову, слегка поглаживаю волосы. «Маркос, – сказал он и голос его дрожал, – мой оруженосец, моя гончая, мой Маркос!» – и после этого не произнес ни слова, а только запрокинул назад голову так, что лунный свет прочертил на его шее бледную четкую линию, и позволил Маркосу извлекать из него звуки за гранью любых слов.  
  
Утром они нанесли боевой раскрас друг на друга. Лицо Эски было мрачным и напряженным под темными извивающимися линиями свежей краски. Тень недавнего горя все еще лежала на нем, но глаза были ясными, и до того, как все они рассеялись среди деревьев в ожидании приближающегося легиона, он притянул Маркоса к себе для глубокого поцелуя. «Я рад, что море принесло тебя к нам», – его глаза заблестели, как будто он готов был расплакаться, а потом, прикоснувшись в последний раз руками, он исчез. Маркос знал, что он не стал бы прощаться.  
  
Перед тем, как занять свое место, Маркос подошел к священному озеру. Он не знал, чего просить в молитве; победа была невозможна. «Достойной смерти, – подумал он наконец. – Пожалуйста, богиня вод, достойной смерти». И он позволил золотой подвеске, с которой его нашли, выскользнуть из пальцев и упасть в прозрачную воду. Он умрет бригантом, так же, как и жил, и возможно, он увидит Эску снова в закатных землях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
>  _Marcos_ значит «конь» в бриттском языке. Я не хотела, что у Марка было римское имя, а это достаточно похоже, чтобы не путать читателя (и удачно вписывается в мир этой истории).
> 
>  _Altrawu_ (примечание переводчика: -w- читается как -th- в слове these) значит «приемный отец» в бриттском; _mamma_ – «мать» или «приемная мать».
> 
>  _Manduoriga_ значит «королева пони»; мне нравится использовать это имя для мамы Эски.
> 
> Я считаю, что братья Эски были старше него и в той, и в другой версии канона; но в AU мне нравиться играть со структурой его семьи. Еще я поменяла возраст персонажей – в книге они одного возраста (или Эска на год старше); в фильме, по-моему, у них лет пять разницы, и Марк старше. Чтобы эта AU работала, мне пришлось уменьшить разницу.
> 
> В некоторых кельтских культурах поцелуй в сосок был знаком верности вождю. Нет, серьезно.
> 
> (Я думаю, из всех AU в этом фике, эта больше всего разбивает мое сердце, потому что тут они ближе всего подошли к счастью.)


	3. Развилка дороги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой жизни Марк – перегрин (свободный человек, не имеющий римского гражданства), сын Марка Флавия Аквилы, примипила IX Испанского легиона, и иценки Мелины; а Эска – сын местного бригантского вождя, и они остаются довольно хорошими друзьями до тех пор, пока воздвигнутые обстоятельствами стены между ними не становятся непреодолимыми…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения для главы 3:** разрыв отношений, смерть главного персонажа.

Марк не был достаточно взрослым, чтобы оценить значение новости об исчезновении Девятого легиона в Каледонии и о том, что его отец не вернется. Но печаль он понимал. Теперь глаза его матери все время были красными от слез, и когда она улыбалась покупателям, приходившим за хлебом, – это было неискренне. Иногда он тоже хотел бы заплакать, но у него были только тяжелый болезненный комок в груди и тошнота в желудке, и сколько бы он ни думал о том добром, веселом человеке, который был его отцом, слезы не приходили. Возможно, с ним было что-то не так; все остальные плакали на похоронах, громко возвещали о своем горе, а Марк просто стоял там как камень и не мог заплакать.  
  
Всего остального он еще не понимал. «Нужно было подождать еще всего несколько лет, – его мать Мелина говорила ему, – и мы смогли бы по-настоящему пожениться, и ты бы стал его наследником. Но теперь…»  
Никаких Орлов для Марка теперь, без гражданства. На самом деле, в глазах Рима, «Марк» – уже не его имя, хотя мать продолжала его так называть.  
  
Сначала некоторые друзья отца, те, что не были с ним в Девятом легионе, еще заходили с маленькими подарками для матери, словами утешения для ее горя и своеобразной грубой добротой для ее сына. Но спустя какое время эти визиты стали происходить реже, а потом прекратились совсем.  
  
Марк говорил себе, что, должно быть, их отослали по службе в другие места. И поэтому они не приходили.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Осенью его двенадцатого года мать взяла его с собой в бригантское поселение рядом с городом, где вождь Куновал все еще поддерживал старые традиции в своей деревеньке с круглыми крытыми соломой домами. Маленького сына Куновала одолел глубокий кашель и лихорадка, когда с севера задул влажный ветер, а местное племя к тому времени уже знало о целительских навыках Мелины.  
  
Она оставила его снаружи, там, где уже начали сбрасывать золотые листья ясени, стволы которых скоро станут древками копий, но для осени день был вполне теплым и приятным.  
  
– Что ты делать здесь? – донеслась чья-то резкая речь с сильным бриттским акцентом. Обернувшись, Марк увидел мальчика младше его на несколько лет, с острыми чертами лица и непослушными каштановыми волосами длиной до середины спины, одетого на бриттский манер. Его легкий плащ был заколот золотой фибулой на плече.  
  
– Моя мама пришла к младшему сыну вождя, – сказал Марк на бриттском, чувствую себя виноватым без всякой на то причины, потому что он имел полное право быть здесь. Он не виноват, что похож на своего римского отца, а не на иценскую мать, что следовала за Девятым легионом до Эборака. – Он болен.  
  
Мальчик с беспокойством взглянул в сторону хижины: «Я надеюсь, она сможет помочь моему брату. Я Эска, старший сын Куновала».  
  
– _Eriros Aquilae filius_ , – сказал Марк с болью, которую он все еще каждый раз чувствовал вспоминая, что его отец отправился два года назад в Каледонию и не вернулся. – _Eriros mapos Aquilas_ , – добавил он, вспомнив, что Эска не очень хорошо говорит на латыни.  
  
– Эрирос, – повторил Эска, протягивая Марку руку. Она была теплой, рукопожатие крепким, а улыбка дружелюбной, и Марк ощутил теплоту в груди. Такую же теплоту как и тогда, когда он смог подманить к себе раненую собаку, накормить ее и успокоить, чтобы она позволила его матери наложить повязку на поврежденную ногу. Удивительную теплоту, какая бывает, если заслужить доверие настороженного зверя. – Я думаю, мы станем отличными друзьями.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ту осень, когда у них не было никаких обязанностей, они провели беззаботно, охотясь и устраивая драки, как это обычно делают мальчишки. Эска научил Марка песням бригантов – все они были смутно знакомы, немного напоминая иценские песни, которые иногда напевала его мать за работой с травами или когда месила тесто для хлеба – а еще тайным путям на местности. Марк помогал Эске с его латынью до тех пор, как они оба не научились перескакивать от одного языка к другому с проворностью выпрыгивающей из воды форели.  
  
Когда пришла весна, Марку удалось уговорить греческого хирурга, который жил на той же улице, обучить его чтению и письму в обмен на работу, потому что Марк был уже довольно высоким и сильным для своего возраста, наверное, благодаря крови своего деда-ицена. С таким местом работы крови часто было не избежать: нужно было чистить до блеска и точить ножи, помогать держать пациентов во время более трудных операций и постоянно перевозить в тележке груды окровавленных повязок и простыней. Но, говорил он себе, ему придется увидеть много крови, когда он наконец поступит на службу во вспомогательную когорту, и, если он хочет когда-нибудь стать больше, чем простым солдатом, он должен уметь читать и писать.  
  
Эска только качал головой и говорил, что не может даже представить, зачем Марку понадобилось бы читать. Хотя они делились многими вещами, Марк не мог признаться, что готовится стать солдатом.

  
Прошли годы, и по мере того, как они взрослели, их притворные драки на шкурах медленно превращались в другие занятие, согревающие кровь холодными ночами. Марк смутно помнил, что такое поведение не подобало римлянину, но перед ним было еще двадцать пять лет военной службы до того момента, когда он станет римлянином. А сейчас, в настоящем, Эска был самым близким для него человеком в мире, как и мать, и он не мог ему ни в чем отказать. Он носил нож Эски, а Эска носил его нож, и ничто не могло их разлучить.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
– Ты держишься в седле почти так же хорошо, как галлы! – сказал принцепс декурии галльского крыла кавалерии, которая проходила по округе, когда Марку шел восемнадцатый год. Рекрутов набирали, чтобы восполнить потери после усмирения какого-то племенного восстания. И дело было сделано – Марк принес присягу, _«то же самое в моем случае»_ , и получил свинцовую табличку с вырезанными на ней именем и названием подразделения, _ERIROS AQVILAE F ALA II GALL_. Он будет носит ее в мешочке, подвешенном на шее, в течение всей своей службы, чтобы его могли опознать, если он умрет. Она не так уж отличалась от _signacula_ , которые служили опознавательными знаками рабов, считал Марк, хотя никогда не бы произнес это вслух.  
  
Лицо Эски стало как мел белым, когда Марк рассказал ему, и он бросил нож Марка на землю. Нож воткнулся кончиком в дёрн и стоял подрагивая. «Если я еще хоть раз с тобой заговорю, – произнес Эска на бриттском, и голос его был холодным как лед, а глаза еще холоднее, – пусть зеленая земля раскроется и поглотит меня, пусть серая морская волна набежит и погребет меня под собой, пусть звездное небо обрушится на меня и навсегда раздробит наши жизни».  
  
– Эска… – только смог вымолвить Марк, протягивая руку. Холодная ярость Эски его ошеломила. Он не ожидал этого. Куновал жил прямо под стенами Эборака; Эска говорил на латыни. Он думал, Эска поймет.  
  
– Если мы еще когда-нибудь встретимся, _Marcus_ – сказал Эска, и впервые Марк услышал свое имя произнесенным как что-то невыносимо римское, – я клянусь, один из нас умрет.  
  
После этого он ушел. Его спина была такой прямой, какой только может быть у гордого сына вождя, и он ни разу не оглянулся. Той ночь Марк стоял на коленях у своей кровати и плакал слезами, которые он не смог пролить все те годы назад, когда умер его отец.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Со временем боль, которую оставил ему Эска, притупилась, ослабла и стала беспокоить его только иногда в зимние месяцы, когда праздность давала ему слишком много времени для размышлений. В остальное время он держался отстраненно, ухаживал за лошадьми и делал что ему приказывали. В военной жизни было гораздо меньше разнообразия, чем ему представлялось в детстве, но, в целом, его устраивал Оленакум, расположенный достаточно близко, чтобы он мог приезжать к матери, когда брал отгулы. И все же, он хранил нож, данный ему когда-то Эской. Хотя не использовал – и сам нож вызывал болезненные воспоминания – но избавиться от него всё же не мог.  
  
А потом бриганты в Эбораке восстали, и было только пламя, и низкий гул сделанного в форме головы вепря карникса[1], великого бриттского боевого рога, и грохот колес бриттских колесниц. В груди Марка похолодело, когда между одним ударом сердца и другим он увидел лицо человека, управляющего вражеской боевой колесницей друидов с изогнутыми клинками. Его голый торс был разрисован узорами, какие в детстве Марк видел в Эбораке. Он не смог забыть бы это лицо – никогда, даже спустя разделяющие их годы, которые успели создать мужчину из мальчика. Человек смотрел сквозь Марка, словно тот был просто еще одним римлянином, словно у них никогда не было ничего общего, и Марк решительно сжал в руке копье, готовясь его метнуть.  
  
Ему казалось, что он пронзил свое собственное сердце, и когда испуганные кони и колесница без возничего устремились к нему, он понял, что умрет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] _Карникс_ (carnyx) – духовой инструмент у кельтов времен Железного века (3 век до н.э. – 2 век н.э.). Представлял собой разновидность медной трубы, которую держали вертикально. Раструб изготавливался в форме головы вепря или другого животного. (В Википедии его можно [увидеть и послушать](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carnyx).)
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания автора:
> 
>  _Eriros_ означает «орел» на бриттском ( _Aquila_ значит «орел» на латыни – примечание переводчика); _Eriros Aquilae filius_ – «Эрирос, сын Аквилы» (латинская форма для имени перегрина). _Eriros mapos Aquilas_ – тоже самое на бриттском ( _mapos_ – прародитель как валлийского (m)ap, так и гэльского mac.)
> 
> Я не знаю ни об одном дошедшем до нас римскои солдатском жетоне, поэтому я предположила, что на нем было имя и сокращенное название подразделения. _ALA II GALL_ расшифровывается как _Ala II Gallorum (Sebosiana)_ , Второе крыло галлов – что, как я могу понять, просто другое название для [Ala Augusta Sebosiana](http://www.roman-britain.org/military/alaseb.htm).
> 
>  _«Пусть зеленая земля раскроется и поглотит меня, пусть серая морская волна набежит и погребет меня под собой, пусть звездное небо обрушится на меня и навсегда раздробит наши жизни»_ – клятва, которую Сатклиф использовала в нескольких книгах, в частности, в «Факелоносцах».


	4. Солдат с орлом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой жизни Эска, сын Куновала направляет колесницу своей матери в последнюю линию обороны безнадежной битвы, в которой молодой римский солдат видит сражение, пожалуй, впервые в жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения для главы 4:** смерть главного персонажа, убийство ребенка «за кадром».

Мать Эски выглядела как сама Бригантия, когда она вышла из большого круглого дома вождя, одетая в штаны и подпоясанную тунику, с убранными под железный шлем косами. Кто-то нашел для нее короткую кольчугу, а утром она полировала и точила свой меч – меч, который она последний раз брала в битву еще до рождения Эски.  
  
В руках она держала сверток, качая его так нежно, как только мать может качать живущего ребенка, и Эска знал, что это была его сестра, девочка слишком маленькая, чтобы иметь имя. Его мать оплакивала мертворожденных детей сколько Эска себя помнил, и эта живая дочь – дочь, которую она страстно желала и считала, никогда не будет иметь – была всеобщей любимицей. Их отец играл с ней по вечерам, подбрасывал и ловил, позволял дергать себя за усы и за косы, а она радостно смеялась; старшие братья Эски вырезали из дерева игрушки для нее и приносили ей сладкие лесные ягоды, когда она стала достаточно взрослой, чтобы их есть. А Эска…  
  
Отвернулся на мгновение, тяжело сглатывая. Он не мог позволить скорби одолеть себя; если его мать может выйти из дома с непреклонно сжатыми губами и сухими глазами после того, что она сделала, Эска может не поддаться скорби.  
  
– Эска, – произнесла она немного охрипшим голосом, а руки ее гладили младенца, успокаивая плач, который больше никогда не прозвучит. – Правь моей колесницей, пожалуйста.  
  
Тогда Эска опустился на колени и поцеловал край ее туники: «Да, мама».  
  
Она прикоснулась к его волосам, нежно: «Ты теперь самый младший, сердце мое». Ее голос был отрешенным, безжизненным, словно какая-то часть ее уже ушла в закат вместе с младенцем.  
  
Очень скоро они все уйдут.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Они пошли в бой с песней, как это было принято раньше, возвышенной яростной песнью без мотива, песнью крови, песнью смерти. Через поводья Эска чувствовал жизненную силу подобранных в пару черных коней, запряженных в колесницу матери, их нетерпение и энергию, и его сердце отчаянно билось, горячая боевая ярость вытесняла скорбь и страх. За ним в колеснице его мать сидела прямо как копье, ее собственное копье из ясеня наготове, а вокруг них был звук копыт, и бегущих людей, и сильного, неистового боевого напева. Гул вепреголового карникса прорезался сквозь низкий шум, отдаваясь в костях Эски и ивовой древесине колесницы. Эска чувствовал запах сырой земли, и взрезанного копытами коней дерна, и запах приближающегося дождя. Скоро поле битвы превратится в грязь, опасность поскользнуться и быть затоптанным конями станет такой же сильной, как и опасность римских мечей.  
  
Эска низко склонился над поводьями, припав к переднему краю колесницы и шепча успокаивающие слова коням. Он помогал воспитывать этих двух: пока они были жеребятами, выкармливал их, потому что их мать сломала ногу и ее пришлось убить; тренировал, когда они стали старше, – и они реагировали на его голос и поводья в его руках, как ни в чьих других, вытягивая свои длинные ноги и пролетая над землей как единое целое.  
  
Они врезались в ряды римлян с яростью штормовых волн, которые обрушиваются на каменистый берег, и боевая песнь лишилась продолжения, потому что у воинов больше не было для нее дыхания. Впереди Эска видел, как его браться сражались плечом к плечу как один, как они с рождения делали всё вместе, сыновья-близнецы Куновала. На расстоянии, в шлемах и броне он не мог их различить, хотя их лица были настолько разными, насколько только могут быть у близнецов.  
  
Его мать издавала крики – высокие протяжные вопли – когда она выбрасывала вперед свое копье, и римляне падали под копыта лошадей, а их красный туники и блестящие доспехи втаптывались во взбитую грязь и вещи похуже. Эска обмотал поводья вокруг пояса и наносил удары копьем со всем доступным ему умением. Не так всё делалось в старые времена, когда благородные воины ехали в колесницах к месту битвы, а потом спешивались для боя.  
  
Он едва справлялся с управлением конями, поэтому не заметил низкорослых темных людей в зеленых туниках и пластинчатых доспехах, которые подъехали со стороны и напали с фланга на бригантских воинов. Над ним мать издала ужасающий, захлебывающий крик, и когда он рискнул оглянуться, то увидел, как она покачнулась. В ее шее была стрела, и ее окружала кровавая пена, спереди по тунике струилась темная, как вино кровь. Она покачнула и опрокинулась, выпала из колесницы, и Эска не мог ничего сделать.  
  
Он повернулся вперед, выпрямляясь в колеснице, как раз в тот момент, когда кони запаниковали и понеслись на солдат. Эска с трудом осознавал, что теперь он тоже кричит от ярости и от скорби. На мгновение он посмотрел прямо в глаза одному из этих солдат, мужчине на несколько лет старше его, не утратившему еще подростковой мягкости черт, и на секунду увидел в них ужас – сладкий, сладкий, как вода из священного источника рядом с деревней, сладкий, как фрукты, которые собирали его братья для их умершей сестры – а потом решимость, когда солдат занес копье для броска.  
  
Эска не смог уклониться достаточно быстро, и оно прошло сквозь его внутренности, сбив с ног. Он перевалился через низкий бортик колесницы, все еще опутанный поводьями. Сначала даже не было больно, даже когда кони встали на дыбы, сбитые с толку натяжение поводьев, а колесница резко наклонилась и затем перевернулась, отбрасывая Эску в грязь поля сражения.  
  
А потом пришла боль более сильная, чем он когда-либо испытывал, словно кто-то воткнул ему в живот нож и теперь проворачивал его. Он смутно видел, как кто-то наклонился над ним. Перед его глазами болталась деревянная подвеска в виде какой-то птицы, похожая на игрушки, которые вырезали его братья для сестренки. Вдалеке был слышен плач младенца, и успокаивающий голос матери в колыбельной – или погребальном плаче.  
  
Потом была острая боль в грудной клетке, а затем – только темнота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> В книге Эска управлял колесницей своего отца. Я думаю, он, наверное, уже не был ничьим возничим, но, скорее всего, у его матери не было постоянного возничего, поэтому… (И потом, мне нравится экспериментировать с разными структурами семьи Эски.)
> 
> Я думаю, Марк также не выжил в этой битве, но показать это не было возможности, если только не использовать всевидящую POV.


	5. Орел и браслет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой жизни Марк Флавий Аквила умер от ранений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждения для главы 5:** смерть главного персонажа.

Эска даже не мог злиться из-за того, что у него украли смерть, не на девочку с волосами цвета красного янтаря, что встала на переполненной трибуне и закричала, чтобы его пощадили. Она даже еще не стала женщиной, и скорее всего, была из местного племени атребатов, хотя носила тунику и покрывало, как носят римлянки.  
  
Не то чтобы он не мог умереть в следующий раз, когда его выставят на арену. Она всего лишь купила ему временную отсрочку своей смелостью и выглядела в тот момент, несмотря на римскую одежду, статной и блистательной как, должно быть, выглядела Боудика из иценов перед тем последним сражением. Легко было представить ее себе ведущей колесницу в битву, с развевающимся за ней плащом, или держащей щит и копье. Некоторые женщины из его клана бывали такими – раньше.  
  
И поэтому он не злился. Он совсем скоро умрет, и он был рад сначала увидеть бриттскую девочку, узнать, что еще остался огонь в некоторых людях Британии.  
  
Но на следующий день пришел старик, чтобы купить его у распорядителя арены. Он суетился, но как-то острожно, словно козел, изучающий каменистую местность, и выглядел так, как будто ждал, что Эска его укусит. Если бы он не был таким усталым и избитым, если бы его ребра не болели при каждом вздохе, Эска мог бы рассмеяться. «Меня зовут Стефанос. Тебя купил Люций Флавий Аквила, – сказал мужчина. – Пойдем».  
  
Дорога к вилле Аквилы была длинной и пыльной, и казалась еще длиннее из-за неудобства, которое Эске доставляли связанные перед ним руки. Старый раб, видимо, не хотел развязывать их прямо сейчас. Возможно, это было мудро, но если бы он сбежал, его могли бы убить, и он получил бы наконец свою смерть – а бриттской девушке знать об этом не обязательно.  
  
Аквила жил за городом в маленькой вилле на берегу озера. Он оказался веселым пожилым человеком и подшучивал над Стефаносом почти так, как будто считал того своим другом, а на Эску практически не обращал внимания. Приказания Эске отдавали Стефанос и кухарка Састика, старая бриттская женщина, которая, явно, была невысокого мнения об Эске. Эска избегал ее настолько, насколько было возможно, после того, как она дала ему затрещину за то, что он не уследил за подгоревшим гусем. Раньше ему никогда не приходилось заниматься такой работой; его предыдущие хозяева не хотели, чтобы он находился в доме, и это уж точно было не дело для сына вождя. По большей части, он ухаживал за лошадьми Аквилы, потому что Стефанос стал слишком стар для того, что разгребать сено и навоз каждый день.  
  
Эске нравились лошади: две из них были спокойными животными, привыкшими возить повозки и нести на себе Аквилу, когда он выезжал в город навестить друзей. Но еще – еще был огромный черный жеребец, норовистый зверь, не до конца приученный к седлу. Старый Аквила был в хорошей форме для человека его возраста, но, естественно, он не собирался обуздывать животное самостоятельно.  
  
Были и другие загадки в доме Аквилы: то, как дерзкий тон Састики смягчался, когда Аквила был поблизости; как Аквила проводил долгие часы у озера, глядя на воду и не делая ничего больше; как Стефанос хлопотал о нем за столом, словно боялся, что его старый хозяин забудет поесть, если не подать ему отборнейшую еду, сервированную как можно более аппетитно. Все это было довольно смешно, думал Эска.  
  
А еще был стол в таблинуме [1]. Эске не было позволено при уборке прикасаться к нему или к чему-либо на нем. Стол был очень маленьким, и покрыт был красной шерстяной тканью, жесткой, как лоскут солдатского плаща. На нем лежал грубо вырезанный деревянный орел на нитке и тяжелый бронзовый браслет. На браслете была надпись. Эска немного умел читать, но мог увидеть только часть текста, не трогая вещь: _DELIS_ [2]. Такого слова он не знал.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Той ночью Эска лежал на своем тюфяке и пытался заснуть, когда услышал, как Стефанос и Састика перешептываются снаружи его комнаты. «Прошло всего несколько месяцев», – говорила Сасстикка.  
  
– Он едва знал парня.  
  
– Но ты знаешь, он всегда хотел сына.  
  
– Его боль пройдет, – сказал Стефанос. – Со временем. Наша боль пройдет. Ты знаешь это.  
  
Резкий вдох Састики, достаточно громкий, чтобы Эска услышал, а потом звук пощечины. «Никогда не заговаривай со мной об этом, – тихо произнесла она. – Ты ничего не понимаешь».  
  
Шаги Састики, удаляющейся по коридору, стуча сандалиями по полу. Стефанос шагнул в комнату, и Эска закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим, пока старик готовился ко сну.  
  
На следующий день Эска рассматривал столик еще дольше. Деревянный орел был похож на детскую игрушку, но браслет держался бы только на запястье взрослого мужчины. Он выглядел просто, если не считать надписи. Иногда Эска видел в городе солдат с похожими браслетами. Солдат, не бывший сыном Аквилы по рождению, но тем не менее любимый. Возможно, орел был одной из детских игрушек.  
  
– Не слоняйся без дела, – сказал Стефанос, стоя в дверном проеме. – К хозяину сегодня придут гости, и Састике нужна будет помощь на кухне.  
  
Взглянув последний раз на столик и посмотрев мрачно на Стефаноса – когда-то он был вторым в своем клане, а теперь ему приходилось подчиняться указаниям иноземного раба! – Эска шагнул к выходу из комнаты.  
  
– Его племянник, Марк Аквила. – тихо проговорил Стефанос. – Его привезли сюда осенью из какого-то форта за Стеной, полумертвого от ран. Он умер незадолго до того, как ты здесь появился.  
  
– О… – сказал Эска. Еще один мертвый римский солдат. Он должен был бы радоваться этому, но только вот печаль окутывала этот дом, словно покров – мертвого. Даже угрюмая старая Састика, казалось, любила умершего племянника Аквилы. Каким человеком он был?  
  
– Он спас большую часть своей когорты, – продолжил Стефанос с гордостью в голосе. – Произошло какое-то восстание местных жителей, и он вышел против их главаря и его колесницы с одним только копьем. – Потом он замолчал и слегка побледнел, увидев выражение лица Эски, каким бы оно ни было. – Живее, давай же! Састика ждет тебя.  
  
 _«Какое-то восстание местных жителей»_ , – с горечью подумал Эска. Такое же, какое поднял его отец Куновал почти семь лет назад; то, в котором вся его семья и все, кого он любил, погибли. Какое бы северное племя ни убило Марка Аквилу, у них несомненно были на то причины.  
  
И все же… этот Марк, очевидно, был храбрым – чтобы выйти против боевой колесницы с одним лишь копьем. Храбрым, как любой герой историй, которые пел бард Куновала, историй, которые мать Эски рассказывала ему с пеленок.  
  
Когда Эска чистил лошадей в тот день, черный жеребец фыркал и бил копытами немного реже, спокойно реагировал на щетку чуть чаще. Конь привыкал к Эске, и Эска вдруг подумал, что эта лошадь, должно быть, предназначалась племяннику Аквилы; что Аквила надеялся, Марк объездит ее, когда поправится.  
  
– Тише, – пробормотал Эска жеребцу, протягивая ему кусок хлеба в раскрытой ладони, чтобы конь мог взять его. – Тебе здесь скучно, да? Тебе нужно больше движения. Тебе нужно бегать.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Гости – несколько военных в отставке из города – давно уже ушли, но лампа все еще горела в кабинете Аквилы. «Господин, – произнес Эска, наклонив голову и не решаясь войти в таблинум. Она все еще плохо сидела на нем, эта маска почтительности, хотя были хозяева похуже Аквилы, и ясно было, что боги еще не полагают ему смерти.  
  
Аквила поднял глаза от своих записей и по-совиному заморгал. «Эска? – спросил он и поморщился. – Тебя действительно так зовут?»  
  
– Да, господин, – ответил Эска и сжал зубы. У римлян всегда было наготове что-нибудь остроумное насчет его имени.  
  
– Что ты хотел?  
  
– Черный жеребец, – сказал Эска, стараясь не выдать удивления тем, что Аквила не вставил какого-нибудь комментария. – Ему нужно движение и чтобы кто-нибудь его объездил. Господин.  
  
Тогда Аквила посмотрел на него, по-настоящему посмотрел, и Эска почувствовал себя ужасно неловко под его взглядом. Он привык обращать на себя как можно меньше внимания римлян. Так было безопаснее.  
  
Наконец Аквила сказал: «Ты знаешь, почему я купил тебя?»  
  
Эска вдрогнул; он представлял себе множество ответов, но только не такой. «Чтобы я ухаживал за лошадьми?» – выдавил он в конце концов.  
  
– Для этого я мог бы купить любого сильного мужчину; в моем спокойном доме нет нужды в бывшем гладиаторе. – Аквила покачал головой. – Нет, когда моя маленькая соседка Камилла рассказала мне, что ты сделал на арене, я подумал… – Он замолчал на мгновение, прижав пальцы к своим висками, и голос его звучал немного сдавленно. – Извини меня… я недавно потерял своего племянника, и скорбь еще свежа. Я думал… вот человек, которого бы мой племянник уважал. И я не смог позволить тебе там умереть».  
  
Получается, Эска всё же был обязан жизнью бриттской девочке; если он еще когда-либо увидит ее, надо будет ее поблагодарить. Ему бы хотелось увидеть ее снова; он не думал, что ее действительно могут звать Камилла – не с такими волосами.  
  
– Можешь делать что хочешь с конями, – тихо сказал Аквила. – Нужно продать черного, но… я не могу пока что, и лучше сначала его объездить, поэтому… делай, что считаешь нужным.  
  
– Спасибо, господин.  
  
Возможно, думал Эска, если с жеребцом получится всё хорошо, он сможет убедить Аквилу позволить ему объезжать других коней и удерживать часть прибыли, и со временем у него получится заработать достаточно, чтобы купить свободу. Возможно, в его будущем есть надежда на лучшее.  
  
Марк Аквила, с дрожью подумал Эска, скорее всего, тоже так считал, когда прибыл в гремящей броне на новое место службы в северный форт, не зная, что судьба вела его под клинки бриттской боевой колесницы. Но Эска больше не был воином, как Марк и, может быть, со временем найдется другой путь, другой способ вернуть свою честь. Теперь ему не на кого было злиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] _Таблинум_ (tablinum) – в римской архитектуре комната, обычно расположенная по одну из сторон атриума напротив входа; другим своим концом она примыкала к перистилю (открытый дворик, окруженный с четырех сторон крытой колоннадой). От перистиля ее отделяло большое окно, проходная комната или просто ширма. Предназначалась для деловых встреч и приема клиентов, а также для хранения документов.
> 
> [2] _Delis_ (лат.) - «верный».
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания автора:
> 
> Как я часто делаю, форт из фильма я расположила в Габитане (Habitanum) к северу от Вала Адриана, а не в Иске Думнониев.
> 
> Я на 98% процентов уверена, что это будущее для Эски включает в себя Коттию и ферму с лошадьми.


	6. Длинная дорога из Каллевы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда, когда Марк сторожил овец от волков, на рассвете и на закате он, кажется, видел что-то в тумане. Однажды это был молодой солдат с быком VI Победоносного легиона на щите; в другой раз – темноволосый римский воин с детской буллой [1] на шее и племенной татуировкой, синевой вайды [2] обвивавшей его руки такими же причудливыми спиралями, как и у Эски.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Никаких предупреждений! Ура!

Если Марк чему и научился в армии, так это тому, что воображение – плохое качество для солдата. Он потерял счет тому, сколько раз видел, как новый рекрут страдает от бессонницы и трясется перед сражением, бледный и слабый от тошноты, потому что представляет себе множество неприятных способов умереть – или еще что похуже.  
  
Лучшие солдаты – флегматичны, наделены воображением не большим, чем запряженный в плуг конь; они просто держат свой рот закрытым, и подчиняются приказам, и никогда не думают о том, что может случиться.  
  
Конечно же, на офицерские должности такие не годятся.  
  
И все же, Марк всегда считал, что его, по счастью, проклятье слишком развитого воображения обошло. Но после приезда в Британию, после ранения, которое все еще беспокоило его в дождливую погоду, он начал сомневаться. Возможно, что-то было в воздухе этого острова, в холодной морской дымке и жутких туманах, что превращали бесконечные вздымающиеся меловые холмы, покрытые зеленью, в странное царство, где человек может потеряться на несколько часов. Может быть, все дело было в том, что разведение овец не требовало размышлений и позволяло мыслям блуждать. Может быть, дело было в историях, которые Эска рассказывал долгими зимними вечерами у огня – историях о богах, героях и монстрах, историях насколько не похожих на солнечные сказки его детства в Этрурии, насколько только можно себе представить.  
  
Иногда, когда Марк сторожил овец от волков, на рассвете и на закате – которые Эска называл временем появления духов – ему казалось, что он видел что-то в холмах, что-то, что не было ни живым человеком, ни зверем. Однажды это был молодой солдат с быком VI Победоносного легиона на щите; в другой раз – темноволосый римский воин с детской буллой на шее и племенной татуировкой, синевой вайды обвивавшей его руки такими же причудливыми спиралями, как и у Эски. Они появлялись всего на мгновение, недостаточное, чтобы разглядеть лицо духа, но каждый раз он нутром чувствовал, что в туманах исчезал отнюдь не живой человек.  
  
Каждый раз у него холодело все внутри, словно на секунду непреклонная Морта [3] поднесла свои ужасающие ножницы к нити его жизни.  
  
Он никогда не рассказывал Эске об этих вещах. Это были всего лишь плоды фантазии человека, который слишком долго не спал и был наедине со своими мыслями, так что его сознание выкидывало фокусы с проклятым туманом в стране меловых холмов. Эска просто посчитает его наивным и отпустит какой-нибудь комментарий насчет римлян, и Марк потом будет злиться на него весь вечер, а он мог представить себе гораздо более приятные вещи, которые можно делать с Эской, вместо того, чтобы злиться. Лучше помалкивать и не рассказывать ни о чем.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
После того, как Эбикатос, один из наемных работник, пришел сменить его, Марк вернулся в маленький домик-мазанку, где они с Эской жили. Дела на ферме шли достаточно хорошо, чтобы в следующем году они, возможно, смогли построить каменный дом с черепичной крышей и не беспокоиться больше о протекающей соломенной.  
  
У двери, освещая ему путь, горела лампа слабым дрожащим огоньком в темноте. Он ускорил шаг, думая о тепле, и тушеной оленине, и о том, как Эска улыбнется ему, когда он войдет.  
  
Первый холодные капли дождя упали ему на шею и спину как раз тогда, когда он дошел до дома, и он посочувствовал несчастному Эбикатосу, хотя признавал радость от того, что мокнуть под дождем не ему. Эску он обнаружил сидящим на полу у огня очага. Тот держал в руках малыша из нового помета Лахны и пытался убедить его начать сосать молоко из свернутого лоскутка ткани.  
  
Улыбка, которую Эска подарил Марку, была именно такой, какую он себе представлял в холоде на улице – улыбка, которая согрела его до глубины души своей лаской. Эска редко улыбался в начале их знакомства, и до сих пор Марк ценил как сокровище каждую улыбку, будь она слабой и насмешливой или широкой.  
  
– В котелке для тебя осталось мясо.  
  
– Спасибо, – Марк достал миску и сел есть рядом с Эской. Щенок гончей вертелся и покусывал лоскуток. – Она пьет?  
  
Эска скривился:  
  
– Немного, но недостаточно. Я боюсь, ей на роду написана короткая жизнь.  
  
Это напомнило о мыслях, которые приходили ему в голову там, в холмах, и после небольшой паузы Марк спросил: «Эска, твой народ верит в судьбу?»  
  
Эска бросил на него быстрый озадаченный взгляд. В его глазах отражался огонь.  
  
– Я не понимаю этого слова.  
  
– Предназначение, – объяснил Марк. – Э… то, что жизнь человека изменяется не по его воле, а по воле богов. Мы верим в том, что существует три богини судьбы, три парки: Нона, которая прядет нить жизни; Децима, которая отмеряет ее, и Морта, которая выбирает смерть для человека и обрезает нить.  
  
Эска долго молчал, и слышно было только потрескивание огня и то, как щенок тихо и прерывисто щенок сосал лоскуток ткани.  
  
– Ничего похожего, нет. Есть племена, которые верят, что путь для человека устанавливают боги, но ничего похожего на вашу нить жизни. А что насчет бригантов - в общем, иногда появляется великий герой, чьи свершения и смерть бывают предсказаны в пророчестве, и ни один человек не может их изменить, но я не думаю, что это то же самое. Мало кто из нас Каратак [4] или Картимандуя [5].  
  
Он повернулся к Марку, брови его были нахмурены.  
  
– Марк, что привело тебя к этим размышлениям?  
  
Марк пожал плечами и провел ложкой по миске, собирая последние кусочки мяса.  
  
– Ничего. Ну, только то, что с овцами холодно и одиноко, и иногда мои мысли в туманах принимают странный оборот. Вот и все.  
  
Что если, подумал он, что если бы ты умер на арене? Что если бы ты решил остаться с Племенем Тюленей и оставил бы меня в их власти?  
  
Что если бы мы никогда не встретились?  
  
– Что ж, не позволяй своим мыслям стать слишком странными. – Эска протянул руку и прижал ее на мгновение к щеке Марка, отвлекая его от мрачных мыслей. – Ты и так уже достаточно странный. Слушай, может, ты попробуешь? Я все еще голодный.  
  
Он отдал щенка и лоскуток Марку и передвинул к нему миску с молоком. Щенок был сильным и теплым, достаточно маленьким и хрупким, чтобы Марк мог держать его в одной ладони, и при этом, энергии в его вертлявом тельце было столько же, сколько у взрослой собаки. Будет красивой, когда вырастет, думал Марк, с этой пятнистой раскраской шерсти и маленькими круглыми ушками – и ему больно было от мысли, что она может не дожить до времени, когда сможет бегать за ним по пятам на пастбище для овец, с высунутым языком и клыкастой улыбкой. Не сможет, если у них не получится напоить ее молоком, подумал он мрачно, и снова обмакнул лоскут ткани в миску. «Давай же, маленькая, – шептал он, снова предлагая ей еду. – Пожалуйста, ты должна».  
  
И на этот раз, на этот раз ее маленькая мордочка приблизилась к лоскуту, и она начала сосать молоко, усердно и в полную силу.  
  
– Поразительно, как такое крохотное создание может пить настолько шумно, – сказал Эска, но в его голосе была улыбка, и когда Марк посмотрел на него, его щеки немного порозовели от удовлетворения. – Конечно, она будет есть ради тебя, а не меня, хотя я целый вечер пытался ее накормить, эту упрямую маленькую зверюшку.  
  
– Может быть, ей нравятся мои руки.  
  
– Мне нравятся твои руки, – произнес Эска, умудрившись вложить в эти слова поразительное количество подтекста. – Меня ты тоже покормишь?  
  
– Позже. – Марк широко улыбнулся, все еще глядя на пятнистого щенка, который энергично сосал лоскут ткани. Ему действительно повезло. У него была жизнь, и Эска, и их ферма, и какое имело значение, определялась ли их судьба богами или нет, когда у него уже было намного больше, чем он заслужил?  
  
Эска встал на ноги с тем рассчитанным изяществом движений, которому Марк всегда завидовал.  
  
– Я пойду в кровать, – сказал он, легко дотрагиваясь пальцами до обнаженной шеи Марка, с обещанием. – Придешь ко мне, когда она закончит, ладно?  
  
– Да, – ответил Марк, думая « _всегда_ буду приходить к тебе».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] _Булла_ – амулет в виде подвески, который давали мальчикам по достижении возраста девяти дней (больше можно узнать [на википедии](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B0_%28%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%29)).
> 
> [2] _Вайда красильная_ – растение, экстрактом которого племена Британских островов делали татуировки.
> 
> [3] _Морта_ – римская богиня смерти.
> 
> [4] _Каратак_ (Caratacos) – вождь племени катувеллаунов (правил в 43-50 гг.), который возглавил сопротивление британских племен силуров и ордовиков против римского завоевания.
> 
> [5] _Картимандуа_ (Cartimandua) – королева бригантов (правила в 43-69 гг.), которая была союзницей императора Клавдия. У нее в 51 г. искал убежища Каратак после поражения, однако, она заковала его в цепи и выдала римлянам. В 57 г., когда ее второй муж, Веллокат, поднял против нее мятеж, Рим прислал ей на помощь несколько когорт, а затем и Девятый легион.
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания автора:
> 
> Спасибо всем тем, кто участвовал в обсуждении доказательств веры кельтов в судьбу (seasight, jeanquirieplus, celzmccelz, and the_little_owl). В итоге, я использовала то, что производило наиболее яркое впечатление, потому что поздние верования, о которых у нас есть сведения, могли сформироваться под влияние классической мысли – в конце концов, мы знаем меньше, чем мне бы хотелось. Здесь находится обсуждение – для заинтересовавшихся.
> 
> Проклятие слишком развитого воображение для воина – тема, к которой Сатклиф обращалась не раз. Наиболее примечательными в этом плане для меня были «The Shield Ring» и «Sun Horse, Moon Horse».


End file.
